


Drawn to you

by maizena



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bondshipping, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jaden Yuki (brief appearances), Kissing, Other, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maizena/pseuds/maizena
Summary: Yubel and Jesse went through many obstacles in their relationship but found a way to establish a friendship. Over the course of time, they realize that there is still more to develop between them, making it hard to stick to a simple friendship, much to their apprehension.
Relationships: Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yubel
Kudos: 5
Collections: Yu-Gi-Oh! Shipfest's Mini-Event Works





	Drawn to you

**Author's Note:**

> I was obviously too lazy to find a way to give Yubel a body so let's just assume they found a way to become solid on their own. Welp I hope you will enjoy it!

It all began with a few glances, longer than usual. 

Heterochromatic eyes lazily trailed over his firm body. The dragon tried to draw those well designed muscles that hid behind the fabric of his t-shirt, shamelessly gawking at him. Yubel kept going on with the stares, their eyes now glued onto his face.

Unaware of the intense glares he was subject to, Jesse robotically drank his coffee like every morning, enjoying the feeling of the hot liquid running down his throat. With a content sigh, he cocked his head to the side, staring at the view through the window. He may not have noticed the way the first rays of sun reflected perfectly in his eyes, slightly illuminating his emerald orbs.

Although, that wasn’t the case for Yubel. 

It would be a sin to miss such a show. Somehow, Jesse looked more and more attractive these days. It was getting hard for Yubel to focus on something else than him. His fluffy hair, his long eyelashes, his not too puffy cheeks, his visible veins whenever he tightly held something. In the process, Yubel rested their chin onto their palm as they slightly tilted their head. A different angle would make everything even better. That way, they could perfectly drink in the view. 

The dragon’s thoughts were an absolute mess right now. All they could process was…

_Yum._

Before they even realized it, Jesse quickly turned to face them as Yubel kept daydreaming about him. With an amused expression, the bluenette glared back, testing how much time it would take them to understand that they got caught in the act. A few seconds passed, silence reigning between them, often punctuated by the tick of the clock and by Jaden’s loud snores across the room nextdoor. 

Jesse’s soft yet suave voice suddenly rose. “Something’s on my face?” 

Yubel’s eyes widened as they jumped a bit from their chair, causing Jesse to snicker. Embarrassment took over them as they internally panicked.

_Oh crap what do I say… Quick, think, think dammit !_

“Yeah, it’s full of shit,” the dragon replied as cooly as they could, trying to ignore the burning sensation on their cheeks. 

_Nice save, hehe._

The bluenette chuckled as he darted a glance at clock on the wall. “Fair enough, it’s only 8 am after all,” he shrugged, returning to his now almost empty mug. 

Yubel suppressed a sigh of relief as they abruptly found an interest into the tablecloth, fiddling it between their claws. They didn’t want to repeat the same awkward situation and yet, this tablecloth was clearly not as captivating as Jesse was.

“But I take it you’re _interested_ into shit then.”

The dragon highered their gaze only to be met by a glowing emerald ocean, calling for them. Without further ado, they took this invitation and dove into green water, almost drowning in its beauty. They didn’t even pay much attention to what he said, to the specific emphasize on this word and what he was insinuating. 

Right now was not the time for this. It was hard to admit it but they wanted to enjoy this moment of serenity while it lasted. 

Yubel didn’t really understand what was happening but they felt it. They felt him diving into their heterochromatic eyes. The dragon might have called for him too, unconsciously. And here they were, sitting in front of the other and drowning into each other’s eyes. They battled to see who would give in the first, who would end up carried away by the waves. 

Who would fall for the other one first.

Transported into a whole new universe, nothing else but the other’s presence mattered. 

“Hey…” A voice interrupted with an awfully loud yawn. “How come you guys are always up this early?” 

They were brutally brought back to reality, startled by Jaden’s sleepy voice. 

“Awh sorry, seems like I just ruined your staring contest,” the brunette sheepishly continued, scratching the back of his head. 

“Yep, it’s a draw. We’ll start over another time yeah?” Jesse turned to face his “opponent”.

_Another time…?_

“Mhmm whatever sure,” a disinterested tone accompanied their words. 

A staring contest, it could be called like this. Although, staring contests weren’t supposed to involve a wave of feelings that were left unsaid. They weren’t supposed to make you space out to the point that you would forget your own name. This game wasn’t supposed to make you lose yourself into someone else.

Right?

The dragon pressed their scally palm against their chest, feeling their heart beating a little too fast to their liking. They frowned, that wasn't good at all… But Jesse wasn’t that dense, and Yubel couldn’t lie to themself eternally. They were clearly looking forward to it. 

* * *

That was ridiculous.

Sitting on a crate, Yubel stared pensively at the blurry landscape, trying as hard as they could to focus on some tree out there but they got quickly overwhelmed by their thoughts. Instinctively, their eyes landed back on the bluenette, sitting on another crate not far from them, who seemed soothed by the train rattle sound. 

It was him, again. 

That stupid gem boy. He was everywhere, wasn’t he? Following them like their shadow. There was no way Yubel could get rid of him apparently. No matter what happened, they always ended up together again, as if they shared a gravitational interaction. He was the Earth, they were the Moon, could they make it any more obvious?

The dragon couldn’t really process what was going on right now but they asked for it this time, clearly.

— 

_In a sudden adrenaline-fuelled rush, the bluenette burst the door open, startling the dragon who was still reminiscing about the previous events that troubled their heart and mind._

_“Ever heard of knocking?” the venom they spat clearly lost their effect with that crack in their voice. Great. Well yeah, it was hard to put on an act permanently, wasn’t it? Especially when one’s mind was clouded with such thoughts._

_His emerald eyes were so sparkly and he looked so… bright. Yubel could have sworn they saw a light bulb above his messy hair._

_“Lemme take you somewhere,” he said out of the blue, ignoring the usual tone that was exclusively aimed at him. There was no shadow of a doubt in his voice. He let out his answer so confidently. No stuttering, no gasping, no embarrassment visible on his face. He has never been so adamant about something before. Those were the words of someone who wasn’t afraid of rejection._

_But did they hear that right?_

_Yubel sat up, cocking their head to the side, narrowing their eyes. “You’re kidding right?”_

_“Nah, I’m serious.”_

_They raised their voice. “Do you think I’m some kind of pet or something? Walking me out like that?”_

_“What? No of course not, just come with me,” he almost look offended at the idea of taking out Yubel as if they were a dog. That would’ve never crossed his mind. “I want us to go somewhere,” he insisted._

_Us._

_So there was an “us” apparently. Yubel didn’t like at all where this was leading them. That was dangerous._

_They crossed their arms, answering back with a defying tone. “And if I don’t want to? What are you going to do pretty boy, hm?”_

_…Hold on._

_“What was that?” Jesse flashed them a large teasing smile as he lended an ear._

_They covered their mouth in realization, clearly ashamed. Things like this just kept happening and Yubel didn’t seem to have a control over their words and actions. Great, just great._

_“Whatever the fuck Anderson, forget it! I don’t have all day anyway so hurry up already.”_

_“Yeah, right” he giggled as he leaded the way._

— 

And here they were sitting a few meters apart on a train that would lead them to God knows where. They might not be close but the tension between them was clearly palpable. None of them talked, the train rattle did the job for them, reminding them that they were alone together. There was no one to disturb this awkward yet peaceful moment. 

There was just them.

And maybe the tension floating in the air, yes. 

Both of them felt it. For some reason, they both were seeking for moments like this. It wasn’t the best thing to do considering their dark past, was it? Started off the wrong foot, between possession and hurting his family. Threats, jealousy, messing up with his soul and spirit, leaving him with a consequent trauma. Clearly not your typical encounter with a timeless dragon. 

Yet, they found a way to sort it out. It was awkward at the beginning, but step by step, they became acquaintances. No more animosity nor death threats. At least, not serious ones. They were on pretty good terms. 

Years have passed and water has flowed under the bridge, they could now call each other friends. Maybe not the best buddies ever, after all, Jesse could never forget a such experience, but he learned to move forward and held no more grudge against them. At least, they were friends. 

And now… What about it?

They could pretend that they were still friends, of course. But the longing looks and awkward flirting clearly indicated otherwise. They could still pretend, but for how long? They are permanently brushing against the border of friendship with a shy and sometimes confident step. Testing their limits to see how far can they go.

Is this game safe?

Teasing one another and suddenly back off in embarrassment or just to make the tension last. Tempting one another under the oblivious looks around them, overcoming little by little the boundaries initially settled. Drawing closer, drawing apart. 

Is it really safe? Neither of them knew about that. 

Is it confusing? That was for sure. 

Despite that, they still felt the need to be with each other. Words involved or not, the other’s presence felt essential these days. Although, Yubel kind of felt like saying something right now. This church-like silence was starting to feel a bit awkward, almost suffocating. If Jesse was too much of a coward to make the first move, Yubel was going to do it.

“Hey, uhh...” they began clumsily. The bluenette tore his eyes away from the scenery to face them, raising his eyebrows as he invited them to go on. “It’s a nice Jesse we’re having,” the dragon mentally cringed as those words left their mouth.

_Alright that’s it, I’m resetting my brain tonight._

“It’s so rare to hear compliments from you,” he laughed it off with a light blush on his cheeks. 

“Pfft, don’t get your hopes up. I meant weather !” Yubel crossed their arms in annoyance.

“Pretty sure my name doesn’t sound anythin’ like weather. You’ve been kinda weird these days anyway.”

“We’re both weird.”

They locked eyes with each other. They knew it, something was definitely going on between them. Yubel and Jesse were practically calling for each other at this point. Yet, none of them seemed to be eager to talk about the elephant in the room. 

Jesse thought it was better this way, he wasn’t ready yet. He was glad that Yubel didn’t expand on the subject, it was just a statement. Of course, they will have to talk about it someday, but right now was clearly not the right time. Both of them wanted to enjoy the present moment.

“So,” he shrugged their remark off, absentmindedly playing with the hem of his shirt. “What do you think about this little trip?”

“Not boring, but why the hell did you bring me... wherever we’re going anyway?” 

“Aw c’mon don’t be like that, I mean you still tagged along.”

“I had nothing better to do today,” they rolled their eyes.

A soft smile accompanied his following words. “Then I guess I just needed some company.”

He could’ve chosen anyone else, but he decided to ask them first. At this thought, Yubel bit their bottom lip with their fang to avoid their lips to curve. That actually made them genuinely happy. But they would never let Jesse know, no way. Still, they wanted to hear more.

“You could’ve asked Jaden if it’s company you needed.” 

“I know yeah, I just…” his voice trailed. 

He just felt like grabbing their hand at the randomest times and running away with them, regardless of their destination.

It was something like that. He just couldn’t express his thoughts, as if his those words were stuck in his throat. Too shy to leave his mouth, scared of ruining whatever was going on between them. And yet, they were boiling with passion and excitement, almost begging to be voiced and reach Yubel’s heart. Right now, Jesse was too nervous to say anything. He shook his head, eyes glued to the luxurious forest they were passing through. 

His feelings would remain unspoken for the time being. Until then, he could still act.

“What are you-” 

Yubel was taken aback as Jesse moved from his crate to theirs, clearly not minding the fact that he was invading their personal space. At least that’s what he was pretending. His heart was beating unnaturally fast, not clearly processing what was going on. Jesse’s entire being transformed into a pile of mush the second he felt Yubel’s skin burning him through his clothes. This heat seemed to attract him somehow, almost glueing the two bodies together. 

It felt great.

The bluenette suddenly tilted his head to meet a bewitching pair of eyes. “Just wanted to have a better view,” a playful grin accompanied his words.

A violent blush crept onto the dragon’s face as they registered what he meant. There was no way in hell they would give him the pleasure to watch them slowly letting their guard down. With a clear embarrassment, they silently hid a part of their face with their white hair. It was getting harder to hide, to resist, but they still managed much to their surprise.

Aside from Jaden, no one ever dared to initiate a physical proximity with them. Sure, the brunette was a totally different matter, they were timeless friends after all. Unlike him, Jesse was just…Jesse? The bluenette was just being his usual complicated and nerve wracking self, unbeknownst to him. Yeah, nothing new. 

Staring at the one who tormented their thoughts, Yubel suddenly felt like being affectionate for a moment. Without really thinking about it, they stirred their right wing before covering Jesse with it, almost sheltering him. The latter sighed contently, leaning into the source of heat that surrounded him, not noticing the soft gaze they were given. Right now, he felt protected, a sensation akin to what the Gem Beasts provided him daily. Although it was a bit different now, it didn’t make it any less pleasant. 

Lost in these blissful sensations, Jesse almost forgot that he was _actually_ taking Yubel to a specific place. The bluenette immediately shot up as a hill came into his vision, startling the dragon.

“We’re there!” He pointed at the top of a hill. “C’mon let’s jump.”

“Jump?” They replied with a laugh as they extended their wings, left the wagon and flew away, facing Jesse who was still standing in the train wagon.

“Well played, but that’s called cheating.”

“And I call it big brain move.”

* * *

Pretty familiar with this place, the bluenette lead the way as the dragon followed, flying right next to him. At this point, their proximity wasn’t a problem anymore. They didn’t mind at all being physically close to each other, considering the alchemy between them. As they moved forward, their hands bumped against each other. They would bring their hand closer to them each time it happened, as if this mere contact generated a shock, reminding them of the effect one had on the other. It was just an accident, that’s what they both thought. 

But five times was definitely too many times to be an accident, yeah.

Jesse suddenly grabbed the scaly palm and intertwined his fingers with Yubel’s, feeling chills down his spine as claws pressed against the back of his hand. The dragon obviously seized this opportunity, not wanting to let go at all. Neither of them commented on this unusual contact between them, fully enjoying this moment. Holding hands might sound basic, even insignificant to someone else. For them, it was another step further into their relationship. 

As they almost reached the top, Yubel’s eyes wandered around their surroundings, feeling so tiny compared to the forest that could literally engulf them. It was a relaxing place for sure. No one else was there, except for the birds and maybe a few other wild animals but that was it. They were clearly far away from civilization, just what they needed.

“It’s really nice over there,” they commented, still mesmerized by the landscape.

“I’m glad you like it, I often come here when I wanna be alone.”

Yubel raised a confused eyebrow at this. “So you brought me to a place you go to when you’re usually on your own, and I’m the weird one.” 

“Yeah you’re still weird,” he chuckled before momentarily stopping in his tracks. “You’re the first one to see my lil’ hideout.” 

The dragon’s heart fluttered at his words. 

“Really?”

“Well asides from the Gem Beasts, yeah. You’re the first one.”

Going right after the Gem Beasts, his family… They mattered. From what they understood, they were important for someone, someone else than Jaden. That was very unlikely to happen but they had the proof right before their eyes. Yes, Jesse cared about Yubel. The latter muttered a small “thanks” but it probably didn’t reach the bluenette’s ears, not that they cared anyway. A sudden pressure on their hand made them react, lifting their gaze to what Jesse was pointing at.

The sunset.

The large fireball was slowly fading, displaying a large palette of colors in the sky, from pastel pink to bright orange. A beautiful spectacle just for them and no one else. They felt a bit privileged, it wasn’t everyday that you could observe a wonderful sunset from the top of the hill. The location made it even better, and the company even more. Yubel turned to Jesse who was too absorbed by the burning orb to notice the gaze on him. The sun glowing on his face was a pure blessing for their eyes. A timid smile crept on their face at the sight. They figured it was the right moment to talk about _it_.

“What’s happening to us?”

The wind passed through Jesse’s hair, as if it was whispering him a reply to help him.

“I don’t know… but I don’t hate it.”

“Yeah, me neither.”

For the first time during the day, both of them felt…awkward. They have kept delaying this conversation for a moment now, saying that it was not the right time. But they had to face it someday, they couldn’t keep avoiding this tension between them, acting like it was just a detail and nothing more. Those longing gazes, brief touches and flirting were fun, but they needed to so something about it. Now.

Yubel broke the heavy silence that had settled between them. “We’re supposed to hate each other.”

“Look, we’ve been through this already,” the bluenette purposely avoided heterochromatic eyes glued on him. Somehow, the sight of the falling sun made him feel a bit calmer. “I forgave you a long time ago, remember?” 

“I know! It’s just confusing right now okay?!” they raised their voice unintentionally. 

Jesse slightly jumped at this, not expecting the dragon’s voice to echo in the forest. A slight glint of panic crossed their eyes as they noticed the bluenette’s reaction, instantly regretting those words.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to...” _I don’t want to repeat the same mistakes again._ They mentally voiced this so loud that they almost felt like they pronounced those words.

It was just hard to talk, to find the right words to sort this out. 

“It’s alright, we’re both a bit on edge now,” he sighed.

Thoughts were messing up with their mind, completely muting them. When one wanted to voice their feelings, the other could just hear an onomatopoeia leaving their mouth as the rest was stuck in their throat. And to think that it looked way easier in the train. It was not the simplest conversation they’ve ever had, but it was still more elaborated than the one they were currently having.

“I…” 

Yubel was trying something there, frowning as they were trying to concentrate in order to form a proper sentence that would help both of them.

“Just get out of my mind already!” they bursted out.

“W-what?” 

“You’re just everywhere, in my thoughts, my dreams,” they pointed at him with their claw, almost blaming him for his existence. “Even here with me, and I like it!” 

His eyes softened at this quite passionate declaration. “Good, I like it too. I think I want more,” voice deepening at those words.

That was a perilous proposition. If they crossed this line, it will be more likely certain that they were not coming back. Either they would take it or leave it, going on with their lives and trying endlessly to ignore the blooming feeling in their stomach.

“Are you sure?” 

Not even hesitating, the bluenette seized Yubel by their shoulders, brought them closer until their foreheads collided. He stared into those endearing eyes that once frightened him to death. He would see them in his nightmares, terrorizing him, leaving him out of breath as he woke up with tears forming in the corner of his eyes. Now, they left him with a totally different feeling. Just like this morning, he plunged deeply into them, finding curiousity, attachment, affection, _love_.

“Yes.”

Jesse pressed his lips against Yubel’s as he melted into the overwhelming heat that moved against him. Both of them savored this feeling as if there was no tomorrow, making sure not to regret anything once they’ll be out of breath. The dragon wasted no time and plunged deeply into Jesse’s hot cavern, eager to discover more about him. A long moan escaped him as he felt Yubel’s tongue initiating a ballet with his, tilting his head to the side to gave them a better access. 

It felt great. Deep inside, this is exactly what they were looking for. They were just too scared to do so, to admit that they wanted to.

The dragon cupped the boy’s cheek with their hand, gently caressing their cheek as they slowly slid it down his neck, almost setting his skin on fire as they touched him more. Jesse felt like he was in the middle of a heaven-like experience. He felt so good that his soul could leave his body in any minute now. Wanting to feel Yubel more, he slid his arm around the dragon’s hip, bringing them closer. Their bodies smashed against each other, as if they were attracted by some supernatural force. As time flew, they just drew closer, as if the universe was working hard this whole time to bring them together. At last, they finally formed one, melting against each other, not caring about the sun that has disappeared in the meantime, nor about the animals that suddenly got silent. 

Kissing sounds invaded the forest, marked by the passion one shared for another. 

But at some point, they did have to part away if they wanted to kiss again in the future. They were now both flushed and panting as they stared in each other’s eyes. It felt refreshing, intense. They clearly sealed a new beginning in their relationship.

For some reason, Jesse chuckled while he was still facing Yubel.

“I don’t think a kiss is supposed to make you laugh you dumbass,” they slightly frowned at his reaction.

“No, no! It was great but your lipstick is totally messed up,” the bluenette cracked up the more he stared at Yubel’s lipstick that smeared on their chin and a bit everywhere around their lips.

His laugh was way too communicative for Yubel to keep their poker face. Joy echoed in the middle of the night as they laughed together, feeling genuinely good now.

“Hey,” spoke Yubel between a stifled laugh. “Your lips are blue now.”

“Yeah?”

“You look stupid.” 

“That’s why you love me,” he winked.

None of them actually pronounced the exact words but they didn’t feel like it was necessary. They both knew it, their actions spoke for them. In their hands holding, soft touches, glances, random words, they loved each other. 

“Yeah right, we should probably head back anyway,” at those words, Yubel extended their wing before rapidly folding it down.

“Did… did you just hit me with your wing?”

The dragon shrugged jokingly as they lifted Jesse to fly back home, Jesse who was half laughing and half baffled by their actions. He didn’t protest though, letting them take control. The bluenette was certainly not turning back now, he trusted them to the core. He knew it. He didn’t need any confirmation, he just felt it whenever a certain pair of eyes laid on him. 

No matter what they have been through, they were still here together. As enemies, acquaintances, friends and now lovers. The universe made it clear, separating them was not an option. They shall remain attached to the hip, always seeking for each other.

* * *

And just like that, two loving bodies were seen flying in the sky. The shot taken depicted a weird ball with wings, it was hard to distinguish clearly Yubel and Jesse’s silhouette, as if they formed one unique entity.

“Guys, what’s that?” Jaden showed them the front cover of the newspaper while holding his almost finished croissant.

Both of the culprits stared at the picture with wide eyes before looking at each other in panic.

“Uh… we can explain.”


End file.
